I'm Sorry Arthur
by harrypotter.stieglitz991
Summary: Really angsty FrUK. We all know England has wings. But what if the other countries din't The Axis and the Allies are fighting again in WW3, and when tragedy strikes England has no choice but to protect the ones he loves. But in the end, if he loses his most dear, is is worth it to give up his best-kept secret? T for Character death.


I'm Sorry Arthur

**We all know England has wings. But what if the other countries didn't? The Allies and the Axis are fighting again in WW3, and when tragedy strikes, England has no choice but to protect the ones he loves. But in the end, if he loses his most dear, is disclosing his best – kept secret worth it?**

"Look out!" France screams, shoving England out of the way. England looks up to see France take a bullet to the heart. There's a moment of silence, where green eyes meet blue, and then Francis falls to his knees.

England rushes to his side. The two speak not a word. All shots cease. Did little Italy really hit Big Brother France? They lock eyes again, and England finds a truth he wishes was a lie.

Francis is going to die.

His country may live on, but a new "France" must be born. This is a wound not even a country can survive.

"Angleterre," England hears France whisper. "I love you." His eyes glaze over. Francis is dead.

For a moment, England is not a country but a man. Arthur Kirkland, the man who just lost his lover a second time, first to Antonio, now to Death.

Fate is cruel.

At that moment, England snaps. An angry glint in his hardened jade eyes, he stands, facing the Axis. No one moves.

"You have killed Francis Bonnefoy." England's voice does not sound like his own. "I will avenge him." To himself, he chants, "I need a miracle. I need a miracle."

There's a bright light, and a few countries shield their eyes immediately, but as the glow consumes Angleterre all eyes are closed for fear of going blind. When they re-open, they cannot believe what they see.

England, dressed in nothing but a toga and sandals, is flying. And he has a halo.

He's vaguely aware of France's rebirth behind him, but while the Axis are shocked, he takes the opportunity to shoot them one by one.

Bang! I'm sorry Germany, for ending you now. Who knows, Ludwig, we could have been friends.

Bang! I'm sorry Japan, for making things worse instead of healing what we had. Even if we are now enemies, Kiku, I will always treasure our friendship that we once had.

Bang! I'm sorry Italy. You blindly followed Germany, and it is you that shot the bullet that lodged itself in France's heart, but you are a child. One should never hurt a child.

He lands, facing four shocked faces. Yao, normally understanding, looks at him as some sort of criminal. Ivan, normally all- knowing and un-scarable, is shaken to the core. Alfred, normally oblivious to the world, looks crushed that his once- great guardian is some sort of freak.

And France, the one that England fought to protect and gave up his secret to defend, seems absolutely disgusted with his British lover.

The insults begin, overwhelming the green-eyed angel. Shout of "Freak!" and "Witch!" are loudest of all, though cruel gay jokes can be heard as well from the mouth of the navy-eyed flirt himself. Each nation has something to say. China mutters a "Who's the wanker now?" before shoving England to the ground. Russia's "I knew he was a freak, da?" hurts more, and he earns a kick to his side for being weak. America's hurts the most yet. "I should never have trusted you!" rings in the angel's ears and Alfred snaps his wing.

Francis' is like pulling the trigger. "To think I was in love with a witch!" he sneers as he walks away. Already he has forgotten that England's deeds were for him.

England knows he has not much time left. He looks around and spot's Francis' body. The old France. The kind France. He lands next to his dead lover's body, plants a chaste kiss on those ruby lips, and whispers an "I love you too, Frog," for the last time before the fourth and final gunshot.

I'm sorry Arthur …

_Fin._

**So, not sure if countries can die or not if their nation still exists, but I believe they can if another nation kills them. This contains no historical value, because obviously, WORLD WAR THREE HASN'T HAPPENED YET, but I wrote this at 10:47 DST when I should be asleep. Cut me some slack. Meh.**

**Also, this is my twenty-first fic I'm uploading! *Celebratory party buzzers and streamers* Celebrate good times, come on! Come on! Celebrate good times, come on! Come on!**


End file.
